Happened In 1 Fell Swoop Evan BourneJoMo 1 Shot
by KrisTheStars32
Summary: What happens to Kris Star and Ryan Rien in the WWE? Evan Bourne/OC John Morrison/OC I ONLY OWN Kris Star and Ryan Rien as characters. I don't own nothing else.


"Kriz come on!" I yelled at my tag team partner. She was still getting ready.

"In a minute!" she called out.

"You were suppose to be ready 10 minutes ago!" I reminded her.

"Chill!" she came into the room wearing purple skinny jeans and a long black tank top. She flipped her firey red hair. "You are so…impatient Ryan!" she told me. she grabbed her black zipped up hoodie. "Let's go!" we grabbed our belts and started walking to the entrance area.

"Hey Ryan!" we turned around and saw my biggest crush, John Morrison.

"Hey John!" I greeted him trying to act cool.

"I'll see you at the entrance area." Kriz said. She always left me alone with my crush.

"So good luck at your match." He said.

"Thanks. Your gonna do better than your best. Like always." I turned the complement.

"Thanks."

"Rye-Bread come on!" Kriz came and pulled at my arm.

"Right! Bye John!" we went to the entrance area. We waited for our cue and we went out to an eruption of cheers. We went to the ring and looked at our opponents. It was us vs. the Bella Twins for the first ever Women's tag team titled. Of course no one does a match like us. This was a Ladder Match.

~After the Match~

"Here are your winners and the new WWE Women's Tag Team Champion…the Women's champion Ryan Rien and the Diva's Champion Kriz Star!" Kriz and I hugged each other and threw up our signs. We held our new belts as our old olds were being handed to us.

"We did it Kriz"

"Damn right we did!" we went up the ramp and backstage.

"Congrats!" all of our friends shouted as we opened our locker room door. We laughed and looked at each other. Matt and Jeff came to us and put paper crowns on our heads. We hugged them.

"Thanks guys!" we thanked them.

"Hey Kriz I think I left my phone in our locker room could you please go get it?" Jeff asked.

"Sure. I guess." She put her Diva's belt and her tag team belt down and left.

"You guys are so mean!" I said smacking Jeff on the chest.

"You don't know what we have set up in our locker room." Matt told me.

"What is set up?" I asked putting my hands on my hips.

"Evan has to tell her something." Jeff answered.

"It's about time he told her." I said.

~Kriz's POV~

I walked to Jeff and Matt's locker room. I was so sure that Jeff had his phone. I opened it up and turned on the light.

"Hey!" I heard a soft voice say. I turned around and saw Evan.

"Hi Evan. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the party?" I asked him.

"I have to talk to you." He answered. I sat down on the bench. He pulled up a chair in front of me.

"Ok. What is this about?" I asked him. He took my hands and looked at me.

"Ever since I saw you, I fell in love with you. I love you Kriz." He told me.

"Really Evan?" I asked.

"Yes. I know you probably don't love me but I couldn't keep it a secret from you and more." He answered.

"Evan, ever since I came here I knew that I had a big crush on you."

"So will you be my girlfriend?" he asked looking into my eyes hopefully.

"Will you take this as an answer?" I asked before kissing him.

"Yes." We said together. We laughed lightly.

"Congrats on the new title." he said.

"Thanks." So we tried to find Jeff's phone.

~Ryan's POV~

"Hey Ryan someone wanted to see you." Matt said. He pointed to across the room. There stood a John Morrison. I took a deep breath before I went over to him.

"Hey Ryan!"

"Hey John!"

"Congrats on the new title."

"Thanks."

"So I was wondering if you would want to go out with me some time?" He asked.

"Yeah. Sure."

"Great." Then Kriz came up to me with Evan by her side. I noticed they were holding hands.

"Hey-hey-hey!" she greeted us.

"Hey! So guess what? John just asked me out!" I told her.

"Guess what? Evan and I are together!" she told me. we hugged.

"About time Evan!" I told him.

~A few days later~

"Which one do you like the best?" I held up two outfits for Kriz to look at.

"That one." She pointed to a white shirt with black jeans.

"Thanks!" I threw the other outfit on the bed. "So no Evan?"

"No. I hate him being on RAW. I never see him." She picked up two small bottles of nail polish. "Which one?" I pointed to the black nail polish.

"But you guys see each other on Skype. And TV every once in a while on Superstars." I pointed out.

"But Skype we can't hug or kiss. TV is the same thing. And Superstars is only on for an hour." Her phone buzzed. She looked at it. "Time for Skype." She opened up her laptop and turned it on.

"You go Skype it up while I go see a real man." I opened the door and headed out.

"hey ready?" John asked.

"Yep." Let's go!" I answered. So we went to a pizza place.

~Kriz's POV~

"So I talked to Vince and he said I could get a championship match since I earned it." Evan told me.

"Yay! Which one?" I asked him.

"U.S. The Miz need to be shut up once and for all." Evan answered.

"Evy! I'm so proud of you!"

"I miss you angel." He told me. The tears started to form. "Why are you crying angel?"

"I miss you so so much!" I choked out.

"Babe, I miss you sooooo much. I promise I'll see you soon. Don't cry." He told me. "Krizzy please don't cry I'm here."

"No! You're not here. I miss you like crazy."

"Calm down!" Evan said. "Angel, I miss you too. Just chill out. I'll be there. Relax. Breathe in. Deep breaths. Everything will be ok. Just relax. You know that I do my best. I miss you too."

"I hope the next time I see you, you have the U.S. championship around your waist."

"Angel, it doesn't matter if I have the title of not. As long as I have you is all that matters." He told me.

"I miss you." I told him.

"I miss you too." I heard a voice call out to him. "I got to go babe. I'll call you late ok?"

"Ok. Bye." I closed the laptop. I looked up at the ceiling and let the tears fall. I crawled into bed and cried.

~Ryan's POV~

John walked me to my hotel room.

"Thanks John I had a great time."

"I'm glad you did. I did too. So I'll call you."

"Ok. Bye." I opened the door. John grabbed my arm and spun me around. He kissed me.

"I'll call you." I nodded. I walked into the room and closed the door. I heard Kriz crying softly. I sat next to her on her bed.

"Kriz? What happened?" I asked her.

"I miss him so much!" she answered in tears.

"I know. I know you do! But at least you have him."

"Yeah I guess." She answered. She stopped crying and fell asleep. I got off her bed and got ready for bed.

~The next morning~

I woke up and had a text from John.

_Going 2 breakfast want 2 come?_

_Sure. Ill get ready. Meet me my room_

So I got ready and then John and I went to breakfast.

~Kriz's POV~

There was a knock at the door. I rolled over in bed.

"Ryan! Get the door." When I didn't hear her groan, I got up and got it. "Yeah?" I asked yawning.

"Room service for Kriz Star." The man at the door said.

"Fine." I had my eyes halfway closed as I stretched when I saw who it was. I ran up to him and jumped into his arms. "EVY!"

"Hey Kriz~" he kissed my cheek.

"Oh my God! You're here!" I kissed him. "wait what about your championship?"

"Talked to Vince. And he is still going to give me a chance at Wrestlemania."

"Really? Oh My God! That's amazing!" I kissed him. "Your gonna win baby!"

"Only if you join me to the ring."

"You bet I will!" so Evan and I ate breakfast and enjoyed each other's company.

~Wrestlemania~

~Kriz's POV~

I stood in front of the mirror and double checked my outfit. I was wearing skinny ripped black jeans and a white tank top with a pair of combat boots.

"Do you think I look slutty?" I asked Ryan.

"Nope! You don't look slutty which is a little sad." I grabbed an empty water bottle and threw it at her.

"Stop!" I said laughing. There was a knock on the door.

"You ready Kriz?" Evan asked. I grabbed my women's tag team belt and my Diva's championship belt.

"Yep!"

~Ryan's POV~

~After Evan's Match~

"Here is your winner and the new United States Champion…Evan Bourne." Evan helped her into the ring. He grabbed a mic.

"Kriz, I love you! I always have and I always will! I know in my heart that you are the one I want to spend the rest of my life with." He got down on one knee. He pulled out a small ring. "Kriz Star, will you make me the happiest, luckiest guy on the planet and do the honor of being my wife?" he asked.

"Awwwww!" I said. John looked at me. "It's cute!" I watched as Kriz covered her mouth with her hands. She was beat red. I could see tears threatening to fall from her eyes. she nodded. Evan slide the ring on her finger and then stood up and kissed her.

"Awwwww!" the entire locker room said.

"Kriz is getting married!" I giggled. "who would have thought? A month after they have been dating they would get engaged?" the door opened and all heads turned towards it. "Kriz!" I got up and ran to her.

"OMG!" she showed me the ring. Ring:

"It is soooo cute!"

"Maid of honor? " she asked. I nodded.

"Hell's yeah!" I added. She laughed.

"I still can't believe it. I'm gonna marry Air Bourne." She looked at Evan who was talking to John and the Hardyz. She smiled a huge smile.

"He's lucky." I said. I felt someone grab me arm.

"Excuse me Kriz but can I steal Ryan for a moment?" John asked. She nodded and went to Evan. John turned towards me. "Ryan can I ask you something?"

"Sure." I answered.

"Be my girlfriend." He stated.

"Yes!" I told him. I kissed him. "I love you" I whispered.

"I love you too." He whispered back.


End file.
